Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank is a 3D platformer/shooter game for the PlayStation 2, developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony. It was released in North America on November 6, 2002,1 and received positive reviews in the gaming press. It won PlayStation 2 Game of the Year in 2002. Gameplay The game was one of the first to try to shake up the platformer genre by focusing the game not only on making difficult jumps, but also on action and shooting aspects as well. In addition to shooting, the game includes space dogfights, hoverboard races, Grindboot courses, Magneboot courses, giant robot battles, and Swingshot courses (courses where Ratchet swings from node to node (called "Versa-targets") using a special hookshot-type gadget). Story The story began on a backwater planet in the Solana galaxy, known as Veldin. Ratchet, was seen working on a space ship. Ratchet then checked what else needed to be done to complete his ship from "HelpDesk". A robotic ignition system was needed. Meanwhile at a robot manufacturing plant elsewhere in the galaxy, the computer instead of creating a Sentry-bot accidently created Clank, a tiny robot who discovered that his creator, Chairman Drek, planned to create a new planet by destroying other planets in the galaxy. He was spotted as he fled the planet and was shot down over Veldin. Ratchet struck a deal with Clank. If Clank would start his ship, he would agree to help Clank locate Captain Qwark to save the galaxy from Drek. The two began an adventure. They explored planets which Drek attacked such as Novalis and Eudora before meeting Captain Qwark on Rilgar. Captain Qwark tricked them into doing a deathcourse on Umbris. They eventually finished the deathcourse only to discover Captain Qwark was working for Drek. Captain Qwark then left, forcing Ratchet and Clank to defeat a Blargian Snagglebeast. The two then flew to save Batalia but Ratchet vowed to 'pay him back' while Clank tried to convince him that Drek was the bigger issue. Ratchet finally came to his senses with he discovered Drek was planing to destroy an entire planet with the PlanetBuster Maximus which Ratchet later destroyed. They then went to Drek's Gemlik Moonbase. Ratchet finally got his revenge when Drek made Qwark ambush Ratchet and Clank, but Ratchet destroyed Qwark's ship forcing him to crashland to planet Oltanis. The two went on to save the galaxy from Drek by destroying him, his Deplanetizer, and his newly constructed planet. The two became instant celebrities and were featured on many magazine covers and television show. They settled on Veldin to wait for their next adventure. Technology Gadgets * Helipack * Swingshot * Trespasser * Grindboots * Hydrodisplacer * Sonic Summoner * Pilot's Helmet * Magneboots * Metal Detector * Thrusterpack * O2 Mask * Hydropack * Gadgetron PDA * Hologuise Items * Gold Bolts * Hoverboard * Platinum Zoomerator * Premium Nanotech * Ultra Nanotech * Raritanium * Persuader * Bolt Grabber * Map-o-Matic Planets and locations * Novalis - Tobruk Crater * Kerwan - Metropolis * Aridia - Outpost X11 * Eudora - Logging Site * Nebula G34 - Blarg Tactical Research Station * Rilgar - Blackwater City * Umbris - Qwark's HQ * Batalia - Fort Krontos * Gaspar - Blarg Depot * Orxon - Kogor Refinery * Pokitaru - Jowai Resort * Hoven - Bomb Factory * Oltanis Orbit - Gemlik Base * Oltanis - Gorda City Ruins * Quartu - Robot Factory * Kalebo III - Gadgetron Site * Veldin Orbit - Drek's Fleet * Veldin - Kyzil Plateau Characters * Big Al * Bob * Clank * Clank's mother * Commando * Deserter * Drek * Edwina * Fred * Gadgetron CEO * Darla Gratch * HelpDesk Girl * Jowai Resort Owner * Skid Mcmarx * Miner (R&C) * Novalis Chairman * The Plumber (R&C) * Captain Qwark * Qwark's Bouncer * Race Girl * Ratchet * Robot lieutenant * Sam (R&C) * Shady Salesman * Skid's Agent * Ultra-Mech Scientist Critical praise Before its release, GameSpot received two preview builds of Ratchet & Clank. After previewing it for the second time, GameSpot described "excellent graphics, varied gameplay, and tight control(s)". IGN had similar views after seeing it in action at E3 2002, stating it would rival Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter. At release, Ratchet & Clank was met with positive reviews and scores, earning an 88 out of 100 at Metacritic. It was praised for its high quality graphics and wide range of weapons and gadgets.11 Some criticisms were aimed at the story and characters, GameSpy feeling that Ratchet was an unlikable main character and that the game became predictable, boring and "just bland". GameSpot on the other hand felt that the variety in the gameplay, although easier than most games, kept the player interested and moving at a good pace. Category:Games